


Now I wanna hold you, too

by JessX2231



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boyfriends, Date Night, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, date, farmers market, rose apothecary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/pseuds/JessX2231
Summary: The first time Patrick reached to hold David’s hand was the night of their second date.The first time David reached to hold Patrick’s hand was at a farmers market in Elm Falls.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 58
Kudos: 360





	Now I wanna hold you, too

**Author's Note:**

> oops i should be working on open fic night but here we are, writing about soft gays holding hands. not NOT on brand.  
title is from "all i've ever known" from hadestown and i 100% blame caitlin.

The first time Patrick reached to hold David’s hand was the night of their second date. 

They were going to the cafe again, because despite Patrick’s efforts to make a reservation at the brick oven pizza place David kept mentioning, the next available reservation was still a few days away. So they settled on dinner - this time without Stevie - and a movie back at Ray’s afterward. David had insisted that if there was a possibility of him listening to Ray ramble about the latest addition to his ever growing real estate business hyphenate, the least Patrick could do was pick him up for their date. 

“Where’s your car?” David had asked when Patrick showed up at the motel.

“It’s at the store,” he explained. “I thought we could take a walk to dinner and then I can drive us to Ray’s after.”

David eyed Patrick skeptically as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. “Okay, I just would have loved some notice before being expected to walk anywhere.”

Patrick’s smile didn’t falter. He just looked at David and replied, “Noted. For next time.” He leaned in and pressed a quick, soft kiss to his lips. “You look nice.”

“I know,” David said, his eyes narrowing. “But not a bad try.”

Patrick fell into step beside David as they started down the street toward the middle of town. David effortlessly picked up the conversation they’d been having at the store about what movie to watch, eager to introduce Patrick to some of his favorites. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready for you to see me watch  _ Bridget Jones’s Diary _ yet,” David had clarified, “but we can work up to it.”

Even with the sun beginning to set, the summer air was still considerably warm around them. And yet, without fail, David donned one of his signature sweaters. It wasn’t black and white like the majority of his wardrobe, but a heather grey oversized hoodie. Patrick allowed himself to imagine David heading home after work, deciding to change, and considering what he should wear for the evening they’d be spending together on Ray’s couch. It had only been a few days of navigating the shift in their relationship, but it certainly didn’t take long for Patrick to get caught up in the possibilities of the new doors they could open together.

He loved the idea of being introduced to every part of David, the parts that could only be uncovered with a particularly careful balance of trust and vulnerability. Patrick imagined the way David’s eyes might dance in the dim light of a restaurant in Elmdale, or the full and unabashed smile he could uncover after they shared a bottle of wine, or maybe the warm touch of his sweater when Patrick held David back against his chest, a chin hooked over his shoulder while they watched a movie David had seen a hundred times. He craved the simplicity, the intimacy. He craved it so much that he felt like he was vibrating just standing next to David in the harsh glow of the streetlights. 

Patrick’s curiosity got the better of him and he reached out to feel the soft material at David’s wrist, touching it with his thumb and forefinger. David didn’t notice, just went on rambling about Renée Zellweger. It was an extremely rare moment in which David’s hands weren’t flailing around in front of him as he spoke, so Patrick took advantage and slid his hand down to swiftly thread their fingers together. He felt the cool metal of David’s rings against his palm - the same way he’d felt them against his neck when David had cradled his face just a few nights ago in Patrick’s car. He let his thumb travel delicately over the band nestled on David’s pointer finger, and all at once, the moment felt so easy, so natural. So  _ right _ . It came crashing over him so thoroughly that Patrick knew if he thought about what it all meant for more than a few seconds, he might not be able to keep his head above water. 

When David’s words halted for a short moment, Patrick finally looked up to meet his gaze. “Yes?” he asked innocently.

David gestured to their hands. “I’m gonna get sweaty,” he said, but didn’t actually make any attempt to pull away.

“Too bad,” Patrick replied, his voice smug and his grin teasing.

David rolled his eyes, but said, “Fine. Just know that I reserve the right to change my mind.”

Much to Patrick’s delight, David’s hand remained in his the rest of the way there.

* * *

The first time David reached to hold Patrick’s hand was at a farmers market in Elm Falls. 

One of their vendors mentioned they would be hosting a table, so David thought it would be a good opportunity to not only show support for Waverly and their pressed flower candles, but to also form relationships with other potential vendors who might be interested in selling under the label of Rose Apothecary. He was excited to see if they could secure something for the upcoming fall season, which was the only reason he’d agreed to drive to Elm Falls with Patrick before 9am. 

It had been a successful morning, the two of them taking advantage of their first opportunity to pitch their business as a team. David had done most of the scouting for the summer products when the store first opened, but now that Patrick had been introduced to the process, they were able to start perfecting the tandem pitch, creating an easy rhythm that didn’t seem too rehearsed, but also accurately represented their brand. It was a fun dance to figure out, not only with Patrick his business partner, but also with Patrick his  _ boyfriend _ . 

Ever since David had let that word slip just a few days ago, it had been front and center in his mind, showing up far too often for his own sanity. Patrick being smug about it didn’t help. Except that it one hundred percent did. 

“You know,” David began as they strolled by the craft booths and headed toward the baked goods; he deserved another chocolate croissant after all the schmoozing he’d done that morning. “It’s not fair that Waverly likes you better than me.  _ I’m _ the one who got them to sign on after we saw the candles at Twyla’s tarot night.” 

Patrick hummed, looking as if he was deep in thought, even though David knew he was really just goading him. “Maybe it’s because I’m the one who makes sure they get paid?” 

“No,” David insisted. “Too easy. I completely championed their work! I do nothing but compliment them! You wouldn’t be writing the checks if it wasn’t for me.” 

Patrick rubbed David’s back and gave his opposite shoulder a quick squeeze. “Okay, David.”

They kept walking, but just before they reached the table with artfully displayed bread and pastries, David noticed a quaint arrangement of loose leaf teas just a few spots down.

“Oh!” he exclaimed, not bothering to elaborate. He simply reached for Patrick’s hand and encouraged him to follow, his original destination momentarily forgotten. 

As he perused the options, David kept Patrick’s hand in his. It wasn’t exactly a conscious choice, but he was a little distracted, plus Patrick’s hand was warm, and maybe he had started to make it easier for David to lean in to the quieter moments of intimacy. Guiding instead of pushing. Inviting instead of demanding. It was a goddamn breath of fresh air and David was going to savor it for as long as possible. 

“David,” Patrick said, getting his attention. He couldn’t place the tone of it, but it wasn’t concerning enough for him to stop browsing, so Patrick continued. “These look nice, but I don’t think it would be a good idea to find a new tea vendor after the trouble we went through with Mr. Hockley. Maybe down the line, we could -” 

“Oh,” David replied, cutting him off and shaking his head. “No, I just thought…” He trailed off and looked back down at the table, scanning the options. “You like tea,” he said, his voice quieter than he had intended. Why did he suddenly feel so embarrassed? He cleared his throat and continued, more confidently, “I thought we could buy some?” 

When the look of recognition washed over Patrick’s face, David’s shoulders instantly relaxed. He was grateful that Patrick didn’t require him to spell things out too often, but rather gave him the proper amount of attention necessary to understand him. It may have been more attention than was generally required in most relationships, but Patrick seemed to be willing, which definitely wasn’t something David took for granted.

“Oh, yeah,” Patrick said around a smile and a nod. “Yeah, that’d be great.” 

They considered a few selections, David’s thumb mindlessly stroking along the top of Patrick’s hand as they did. There was something about their relationship that brought out a softness in David that he wasn’t incredibly familiar with, but felt safe enough to share. He wondered if it was something he’d always been capable of, but never had the opportunity to experience with past partners because he kept himself so guarded. The fact that Patrick was putting in the effort to find the cracks in his armor - or maybe, more accurately, giving David the space to start discovering them on his own - was terrifying, but certainly not without reward. 

Patrick chose a chamomile rose tea. “Consider it a trial run for the store,” he said, tapping his finger on the word “rose.” “It’s a perfect fit for the brand.”

David hummed in response as he reached for his wallet, shooting Patrick a totally innocent and definitely not threatening glare to indicate that there was no point in trying to stop him. He felt Patrick’s arm wrap around his waist as he completed the transaction, sneaking a gentle, quick kiss to David’s jaw while the seller packed the tea in a paper bag. 

When they stepped back, tea in hand, Patrick kept hold of David’s waist and dragged him away from the path of shoppers walking by. He swiftly moved them so when David turned to face him, his momentum easily landed him close enough for Patrick to place a steadying hand on the side of David’s face and press a firm kiss to his lips. It all happened so smoothly that David was impressed, and honestly, a little turned on. He felt the pleasant scratch of Patrick’s stubble and sunk into it easily, but all too quickly, he pulled away. 

Patrick’s eyes were bright and his smile was fucking adorable. “Thanks,” he said sweetly, his gaze somehow saying more than his words. 

David nodded and had to look away for a moment, the tender exchange almost too much for him to process. “Sure,” he said with a nod. He was a little surprised by Patrick’s reaction to something so small, but he reminded himself,  _ It’s all new to him, too _ . 

“Come on,” David said, nodding his head in the direction of the long awaited pastry table. “I’m starving.” 

He wasted no time reaching for Patrick’s hand again, ignoring the fact it was a short walk across the market. It didn’t matter. Patrick’s hand was warm.


End file.
